


Need A Hand?

by SashaDistan



Series: Galra Week 2020 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comeplay, Getting Together, Look everyone is fucking sexy in the BOM Trial suit, M/M, No Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Uniforms, Wall Sex, and Thace has a lot of thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaDistan/pseuds/SashaDistan
Summary: Right after assisting in a successful Trial of a new recruit into the Blades, Thace comes across said new guy Ulaz struggling to remove himself from the ultra high tech BOM suit.So he offers to help, it's what any good comrade would do. Right?
Relationships: Thace/Ulaz (Voltron)
Series: Galra Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003470
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	Need A Hand?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Galra Week 2020. Prompt 7 - Uniform

“The new recruit looks good,” Thace comments, as he stretches his arms up over his head. He leans over to accept the salve that Antok passes him. “What was his name again?”

“Ulaz,” the big Galra replies. “He caught you a tidy little blow on the ribs there. You sure you don’t need more than just that?”

Thace winces as he spreads the violently green paste along between his fourth and fifth ribs. He is lucky it isn’t worse. It was a mistake to leave the opening, but then neither he nor the newly recruited Blade were expecting the luxite sword in his hand to fully materialise at exactly that tic.

“I’ll live.” Thace lobs the pot of ointment back to his friend before shrugging into a loose, belt-less tunic. He’s only going back to his quarters; he can forgo leggings. “Thanks. See ya, Antok.”

On the upper level of the Blade of Marmora base, everyone wears full flight suits and armour, but below decks, where Kolivan’s creed of _knowledge or death_ is at least flexible enough to allow them a semblance of time off, most of the Blades wear a variety of casual clothes. No one can get hold of traditional Galra fashions any more, but Thace is handy with a sonic cutter and a sewing machine. He tends to do his personal trades for fabric and haberdashery supplies when they get the chance to visit swap moons.

Just down the corridor from his quarters, an unfamiliar voice swears, distracting him from his thoughts.

“How the fucking- _aargh!_ ” There is a thump, recognisable as a body slamming into a wall. “GAH!”

Thace, who usually doesn’t involve himself much in other people’s business, pauses. The door to the room he is next to opens as soon as he comes close – the person within has not activated the privacy lock – and Thace stares.

It is the new recruit, the one who’s Trial has just been completed after several varga of effort. He _should_ be drooping with exhaustion. In fact he should already be asleep considering that the last time Thace saw him, he was visibly listing to one side as Kolivan welcomed him officially into the Blades. But he isn’t. Instead, he is in the room next door but one to Thace's, arguing with… his clothes?

The new guy – Ulaz – is a fraction shorter than himself but a fair bit slighter, and each and every line of his body is beautifully displayed by the fit of the specialist suit all prospective Blades have to wear for their Trial. The suit has been taken offline, the panels on the chest, neck, and spine are no longer glowing, but it has not been depressurized, and apparently Ulaz is trying to open the seam which runs along the back without taking this first step.

It is an impossible task.

“You need a hand there, friend?” Thace asks, in what he hopes is a normal tone of voice. Normal, friendly, welcoming... because he does need to let their newest Blade know that he is thinking thoughts much more than just _friendly_ as he watches the pale furred Galra struggle.

“How the ever-loving fuck are we supposed to get these sodding things off- oh!” The new guy turns and freezes. “Hi.”

He’s really fucking pretty – high cheekbones and a pointed chin, super soft looking lips, and arched brows shown off by the naturally geometric shapes of his lilac-grey markings – and apparently, he can blush. Thace feels heat pool low in his belly. He doesn’t know who is in charge of the design of their uniforms, but he doubts they meant the outfits to inspire such thirst.

“You- you’re…”Ulaz’s expression shifts from a surprised frown to a soft smile. Thace watches his gaze fall to the open side of his tunic and the remnant of the green smear of salve which has already numbed the residual pain from Ulaz’s blow.

He shrugs in silent admission.

“I like your clothes.”

It’s not exactly what Thace was expecting – or what his gutter-brain was hoping – the new Blade might say, but the soft smile and appreciative glance are not unwelcome either.

“Thanks. I made it.”

“A man of many talents…” Ulaz’s smile deepens. “I’m sorry about-” He waves a gloved hand at Thace’s ribs, then scowls and tries unsuccessfully to pull his fingers loose from the skin tight xylon. “How the fuck do I get out of this thing?”

Thace can’t help but chuckle softly, stepping fully into the room and letting the door slide closed behind him. Ulaz’s blush – pink and soft through the short fuzz of his pale fur – deepens.

“Let me help you?”

“Please.” The word is practically begged, and beneath the insubstantial layer of his tunic, Thace’s cock twitches eagerly. He scowls internally.

“Turn for me?”

If Thace was having trouble keeping his libido in check before, it’s nothing compared to the struggle he faces now as he is greeted with the view of Ulaz's long, slender back and the sweet, plump curves of his arse, gorgeously set off by the panels of the Trial suit. Thace’s dick chubs instantly, and he lets out a soft noise of wanting without meaning too.

He swallows dryly.

“There is a compression switch on the suits. Your proper uniform one will have one too, only since it will be made to fit you, the effect will not be quite so dramatic.” It’ll be just as attractive though, he thinks privately. Ulaz is going to look just as devastating in Marmoran purple and black, the chest plate and pauldrons setting off the defined slope of his shoulders and the tininess of his waist. “It’s just… here.”

Thace reaches out for the back of the high collar, fingers trailing along the seam and fold which covers the compression button. It is deliberately awkward, in order to avoid being pressed during a fight, and the angle gives Thace the opportunity to slide his fingers against Ulaz’s neck. His fur is like silk. Thace feels dizzy.

He presses the button, and the Trial suit lets out a soft hiss as the fabric relaxes, falling in drapes around Ulaz and hiding his wonderful form from view.

“And then you can just open the seam.”

In the silence after Thace's words, Ulaz doesn’t move. Neither does Thace.

“Will you do it for me?”

“Y-yes. Sure.” Thace blinks, trying to control his raging horniness for his new comrade, and steps forward. He’ll need both hands. “You get used to it.”

The press closure releases soundlessly under his fingers, and the moment the neck hole is wide enough to admit Ulaz's shoulders, all the material of the suit – a single piece encompassing arms, body, hands, legs, and feet – slumps to the floor like a discarded blanket. Thace gets a single tic to absorb the way Ulaz’s smooth lilac fur changes back to grey just at the base of his spine, his taut buttocks a soft silver like his cheeks and the marking on his scalp, before Ulaz steps very deliberately backwards into him.

Thace’s entire brain shortcuts, because his dick is wedged neatly between Ulaz’s plush buttocks, and the rest of the universe can go to hell for all Thace cares right now.

“Can you help me?” Ulaz asks again, his voice soft and low and damn but that tone _does things_ to Thace. His hips cant a little, changing the angle of his body against Thace’s in a frustrating tease through a single layer of loose fabric.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Thace gasps, staring at the back of Ulaz’s neck. He wraps a hand over the other Galra’s shoulder an Ulaz purrs softly, pressing into the touch. “Oh, fuck.”

“That’s kind of what I was hoping for,” Ulaz goads. He rocks his hips back again and Thace’s cock makes a damp spot on the ochre fabric of his tunic. “You alright there, big guy?”

Thace practically tears the stitching of his tunic in his haste to get it out of the way. He wraps a hand around Ulaz’s hip and smacks the plump flesh of his arse back against his cock without delay. His shaft slides against the crease, the crown nudging the dimple of Ulaz’s tail bone. Ulaz moans.

“OK, _really_ big guy.” His voice shakes, but there is no denying the wanton way he dips his back and presses into Thace. Thace grabs his hips, spreading Ulaz’s cheeks to catch sight of the soft furl of his hole. One of them whines, Thace isn’t sure which. “C’mon, big boy. You’re not gonna hurt me.”

Thace snarls at the mock challenge, using his thumbs to stretch Ulaz’s hole. He’s so pretty, and the flesh under his fur is pink. He spits, smearing his saliva across the twitching muscle before pushing his thumb directly into a heat so tight it’s indescribable.

“Stars… Ulaz-” Thace presses in further, Ulaz’s body clenching around the invasion. “Look at you… _fuck_. You’re so pretty.”

This time, Ulaz definitely whines. Thace’s cock jerks along with his pulse, but this time Thace takes himself in hand and uses his pre-come to slick Ulaz’s hole further.

“Nngh!”

“You OK, pretty one?”

“More!” Ulaz demands. The same way he’d demanded more during his Trial when Thace had told him not to go through the door. That determination makes something flare inside Thace, richer and deeper than just lust.

He reaches out and wraps a hand around the sweet curve where Ulaz’s neck joins his shoulder, and yanks the other Galra back against himself. Ulaz groans, turning his head as best he can, and Thace shunts him to the side just enough to allow them to face each other. It is hardly the most auspicious angle for a first kiss, an imperfect press of lips and tongues lapping at teeth, but Thace doesn’t care. He wants this.

Thace growls.

There’s no time then to appreciate the curves of Ulaz’s body like he ought to, or relish the way Ulaz’s hole cinches around the head of his cock as he is breached. No time to soothe or pet or stroke him over and over. Thace wants to split the other Galra open on his fingers, slick him with so much lube that they are both dripping, pleasure him until Ulaz is a writhing mess of oversensitivity unable to do more than whimper as Thace fucks him long and slow and smooth. Thace wants all those things, but there isn’t time, because he wants to be buried in Ulaz and he wants it _now_.

He wraps both hands around Ulaz’s hips and ploughs the rest of the way in with a single deep thrust. Ulaz yowls, claws gouging the wall. Thace gives him no respite, drawing out until just the flared head of his cock remains caught within Ulaz’s tight hole, and then he fucks back in after a single jagged breath.

Ulaz is tight and hot and perfect around him, and Thace pushes him forwards, crowding the other Galra up against the wall, as merciless in his fucking at he was during the new comer’s Trial. Ulaz tenses and wails, growling out broken, incoherent sounds between his fangs as he is thoroughly reamed. Thace feels a familiar, sudden tightness in his loins and knows he is close.

He wants to tell Ulaz how right this feels, how perfect, how good. But his voice is lost to the feral desire for pleasure and completion. He has enough higher brain function left to wrap his hand around Ulaz’s cock – different from his own, the shaft slicker, and ridged against his palm and Thace is almost sad he didn’t take the time to look and appreciate this either – jacking him in time with the thrusts of his hips.

His orgasm is like a minature supernova behind his eyelids, and Thace growls. He struggles to draw breath, and then sinks his teeth into Ulaz’s shoulder, panting and gasping against the damp fur as he comes and comes in long pulses which make his heart stutter as he empties himself. Half a tic later, and Ulaz is crying, words overflowing and incomprehensible as his body clutches around Thace like a vice, marking the wall of his new quarters with his seed.

Thace falls forward into him, hands looping around Ulaz’s narrow waist, nosing at the hidden bruise his bite will have left. He feels drained and euphoric.

“Fuck,” he manages eventually.

“Not for at least another couple of varga,” Ulaz replies after a deep breath. He huffs a silent laugh. “ _Stars_ , you’re good at that.”

“Thanks.”

Ulaz twists under him, not enough to dislodge Thace from his body, but enough to access his mouth. This kiss is wetter and slower, but no more refined than the first. It’s still perfect.

“Thanks for the help,” Ulaz says. He gestures to the Trial suit abandoned on the floor. “And do I get to know the name of my rescuer?”

Oh, that might have been an important detail to lead with. Thace doesn’t have anything left to be embarrassed with, even though he probably should learn to introduce himself before he has his cock buried in someone.

“Thace.”

“Thace…” Ulaz says his name like he wants to eat him.

Then he shifts his hips with a groan, and Thace feels the wetness of his come as his cock slips from Ulaz’s body. Thace can’t help but touch, pushing through the mess with one finger, moaning softly when he slips into Ulaz’s hole without resistance. Ulaz rocks into his touch encouragingly.

“Nice to meet you, Thace.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Thace cannot keep the mirth from his voice.

Ulaz grins over his shoulder.

“You’d better not hog all the covers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please come chat with us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SashaDistan)
> 
> This author responds to comments.
> 
> Thank you to the incredible [Lole](https://twitter.com/@leandralena) for being an awesome beta reader.


End file.
